


The Shy Boy

by PiscesPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Shelly has a crush on the shy boy in her class at Stanford. She asks him to tutor her-- but in actuality, her interests run deeper than being purely academic.Young Sam. Sweet sensual smut...and a bit of angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domino_Darkwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Darkwolf/gifts), [RebAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebAngel/gifts).



 

Shelly definitely had a thing for the tall, shy boy in the front row of Dr. Rankin's Civics 101 class.  
Unfortunately, so did half of the other female student body.

It didn't seem to make a difference.

He was serious and somewhat withdrawn, but not in the geeky awkward way a lot of smart guys were. It was different somehow. It leant him an enticingly enigmatic air. There was something a little puzzling to him, like he were from a different world, almost. He had to be in on scholarship. Nothing about him said "money."

The way he ducked his head over his notebook, meticulously scratching down notes, and the intensity of his gaze when he watched the professor captivated her interest. There was a sharp intellect there. Not like anybody got into Stanford who wasn't clever, but there was something different about him.

Shelly followed him one day after class. He was even taller standing up, though the unassuming manner with which he carried himself made him seem non-intimidating. She watched him settle into the cafe table alone with a few books and lean back against the seat.

He may be shy but Shelly was anything but. She made her play.

"Hey," she gave him a smile and made sure her books were tucked under her breast and that she leaned over to speak to him, using her v-neck t shirt to her full advantage.

He looked up.

"Hey," he replied in a soft tenor.

Her ploy worked, she noticed his quick, almost imperceptible glance at her cleavage before he looked at her face.

"I think we're both in Dr Rankin's class. Mind if I sit down?"

"No, go ahead." He brushed his books aside.

She settled next to him and smiled again.

"I'm Shelly Holbrook."

"Sam Winchester," he replied returning the smile. It lit up his face, made him seem friendly and enchanting.

He looked back to the counter. "I was going to grab a coffee. Do you want one?"

"I'd love a coke." she replied.

He nodded.

She started to reach for her purse.

"I've got it." He said, getting up.

She watched his ass as he walked over to place their order. His low slung blue jeans did little to disguise how nice it was. They weren't a brand name but he made them look incredible.

Even though it seemed like he'd be lanky and tall under his clothes, his t-shirt did not hide the bulge of his bicep as he leaned against the counter with one arm. If he didn't work out, he was damn active. No sedentary book worm here.

He returned and handed her the drink and a straw. Settled back into the chair.

"Thank you!" She blushed prettily and moved her blonde hair back from her face. "What a gentleman."

He smiled wide and ducked his head shyly. "Yeah...well..." she heard his sneakered feet shuffle against the tiled floor.

"Hey," she said, leaning closer. "You want to help me with my Civics homework?"

"Sure." Sam said breezily.

He locked eyes with her and paused, reading her expression. She watched his gaze shift suddenly. He looked away for a second, then back up with a dawning realization. He blessed her with another dimpled grin and ducked his head once again, hiding behind his shaggy bangs. "You don't need help with your civics homework do you?" He asked coyly.

Shelly batted her lashes. "No."

* * *

 

 

Thank God her roommate had left Friday morning for the weekend.

She and Sam barely made it inside the door before they were kissing. He had to stoop over to reach her. He touched his hand to the side of her face, almost reverently.

She stood on her toes and their lips met...gentle at first, until he deepened the kiss, softly exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Sam broke away after a moment, leaned his forehead against hers, his hand still cupping her jaw. "We safe here?" He whispered. "Roommate going to be freaked out to find us..."

"She's away." Shelly reassured. "It's fine." She reached over to the door and turned the lock.

Sam leaned down again and gave her a few sweet pecks on the lips.

"Your hair smells amazing," He said, trailing his fingers through the blonde tendrils.

"You smell amazing," she replied. Intoxicated with the scent of whatever Sam's deodorant was.

"I smell like Old Spice and library books," he laughed.

"It's working for you."

She pushed against him, her hands on either side of his torso and walked him towards the bed.

Sam hesitated a moment and then allowed himself to be guided backward a step at a time until he felt the dorm mattress bump against the back of his calves.

He sat down and looked up at her through his mop of bangs.

Sam's eyes were changeable. Blue around the outside of the iris, and hazel nearer to the pupil. He had a soft expression as she put her hands in his hair and teased her fingers along his scalp. He hummed a little sound of pleasure and let his neck roll sideways with the push of her hand, his eyes drifting shut.

She knew that while he was enjoying himself, she didn't have him fully. Shelly wanted to see his eyes dark with lust. She stepped closer, pushing her thigh between his knees. He opened his eyes at the feel of it and let his legs part slightly, watching her with a sudden interest.

Her hands settled on his broad shoulders, kneading into them.

His jaw twitched a little.

She moved her leg along his inner thigh, brushing denim against denim.

Sam leaned forward and nuzzled her collarbone. She could feel his warm breath as he exhaled against her. His hands moved to her sides again and he bent his head over her breast, his sloping nose pushing aside the soft cotton of her t-shirt. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer.

His mouth followed the trail of his nose and she looked down to watch him trace the outline of her v-neck with his lips, his big hands holding her steady. He was so handsome.

Heartbreakingly so.

She gasped as his fingers teased the hem of her shirt and he peeled it off and over her head.

She kept her eyes locked on his and slipped her palm underneath his blue cotton Tee to rest against the muscle of his stomach.

It flexed and jumped underneath her touch.

She slowly slid his shirt up, watching each inch of revealed skin with fascination. --The flat of his stomach, the six pack of abs on display--her breath caught caught little at it. Then she slid the fabric up slower, slower, as his chest broadened into pectoral muscle. He lifted his arms obediently once she'd gotten the shirt up to his armpits and pulled it off.

_Oh my god. Who knew that the shy boy was built like this?_ All muscle and and function, broad shoulders tapering into the v of his waist.

"Sam," she breathed.

He was serious as he watched her. He blinked at his name. "Yes?"

She put her hand on his bicep. "My lord, where have you been hiding all this?"

He looked at her fingers and blushed a little, dimples showing again. Oh my god if that didn't make him more attractive, she didn't know what did.

"Under my shirt?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"You should be banned from wearing them ever again."

He huffed a laugh.

Sam took her wrist and gently cradled her hand, he turned it over and planted a kiss on her pulse point, watching her expression. He slid the flat of his tongue up the inside of her arm to the crook of her elbow and stayed there a moment.

She shivered.

He nipped softly until she couldn't take anymore; she pulled her arm away, tangled her hand in his brown hair and kissed him hard.

Sam parted his lips under the force of her kiss and his arms went up to encircle her back and pull her in closer. His breathing sped up as she forced her tongue into his mouth and suddenly he was pushing back with a groan.

She kept at it, could feel the rising strength of him kept in check as he moved down to kiss her neck, nip at it with his teeth. She had him. THIS was where she wanted him, all the layers of his reserve beginning to melt away.

Shelly made a move to straddle him and suddenly he helped to lift her up as if she weighed nothing and set her on his lap. They kissed again, the urgency building--Sam starting to answer her escalating tension with his own.

She pressed herself against him, and he rolled his eyes up and groaned at the feel of her skin against his. She rubbed her upper body against his chest and Sam went for the back of her bra. He fumbled for a second, still kissing her, she could feel him start to still as he attempted to undo the tiny metal stays. She smiled against him but made no move to help. He broke away, brow furrowed curiously, then smiled himself.

"Fine then." He traced his fingers around to her collarbone and slid it under the straps. He paused, then eased them down off of her shoulders. Her breasts came free.

Sam bent with a flirtatious smile and took a nipple in his mouth. She hissed and arched into him, her bra still clasped around her middle. "See," he whispered, teasing at her breast. "I have problem solving capabilities."

Shelly felt the blood rise to her cheeks and her heart start to pound. She ran her hand over his abs, then slid it between their bodies and down the front of his low slung blue jeans. Sam sat up straight and gasped in surprise, her breast momentarily forgotten.

She ran her fingertips through the thatch of dark hair and grasped him at the base. His arms tightened around her and he huffed a few breaths. She moved her fingers again and his voice deepened into a choked off groan that he tried to muffle by burying his head in her shoulder. "Don't be shy, Sam. I like your sounds."

He snorted into the juncture of her neck. "I'm afraid someone's gonna hear us." He shifted underneath her as she kept teasing gently with her fingers. "Shelly... you gotta stop." He was flushed and beginning to sweat.

"Why?" She asked with a wicked grin, watching his face.

"Because..." he groaned again, his body arching up to meet her, he leaned back on his hands, panting softly. "I need a minute." He stilled her hand by taking her wrist in his fingers. "Please."

She pulled her hand out and settled it on his belt buckle, toying with the smooth leather and cool brass. "Okay." Her lips quirked into a pout. "But I was having so much fun."

"Yeah..." he said. "Me too."

She got off his lap and stood next to him, leaned over to nuzzle his ear. "Then why did we stop?"

"Are we...going to do this?" He looked up at her curiously, his bare chest still heaving.

"Certainly looks that way, huh?" She said, kneeling down in front of his legs. She put her hands on his knees and grinned up at him.

Sam's expressive eyes widened at the visual and he closed them for a moment. "Protection," he said. "I don't have a condom on me."

She rubbed at his knees softly. "I'm on the pill."

She could see the battle on his face. She was losing him.

"Alright," she stood up and walked across to her roommate's dresser, pulled it open and rifled through her underwear drawer for a second.

"Bingo." Shelly held up the wrapper between her fingers and tossed it to Sam.

He leaned back to catch it, missed, and bumped the back of his head against the wall. "Ow. Maybe I need a helmet for protection too."

She laughed, sashayed over and brushed back his hair to kiss his forehead.

"Me and dorm beds have a height discrepancy," he said. "You'd think for the price of tuition they could provide us with something not made for midgets."

She put a hand on his bare chest. "We'll make it work. Lie back."

Sam swiveled around and maneuvered himself onto her tiny, sagged mattress.

It creaked a little under his weight.

She straddled him again and he reached up and pulled her down so her upper body was flush against him. His hands tangled in her hair and she kissed him deeply. His mouth parted and they shared a few breaths together, exhaling in and out in unison before he started to move his lips again. She didn't want to stop, thought about how she could stay here forever, tangled in Sam Winchester's embrace.

Sam's hand slid down her back and he started to fumble with the clasp of her bra again. The hooks and eyes sprang free and he grinned up at her triumphantly. "I got it," he said pulling the scrap of fabric out from between them.

Shelly giggled.

Sam tossed it aside and lifted his head up to nuzzle at her neck, brushing her hair aside with one hand.

She shifted to sit up cowgirl style and as she did so, his hands moved to her sides. She ground her weight against him and his eyes shut with a low moan.

Shelly grabbed his belt and started to work the buckle. His toned stomach shuddered under her as she popped the button and started on his zipper. Sam lifted his hips so she could pull down his jeans and underwear. He kept his eyes locked on her.

She worked them down to his knees and stopped, crouching over him playfully, her hands resting on the front of his bare thighs.

Sam growled, pulled her to him and rolled her side ways so she was pressed against him. The mattress was narrow enough so that they barely had enough room to keep from falling off.

She could feel his erection against her hip as he fumbled for the snap of her jeans. She tugged them down and off, almost spilling over the side and onto the wooden floor.  
Sam caught her with his arm and pressed her up to him. "Careful. Can't lose you in a freak dorm bed accident," he quipped.

Shelly rolled to face him and shifted to rest his penis between her mid-thighs, squeezing gently.

Sam's eyes shot open in surprise. He tipped his head back at the feel of it, crushing her to his chest.

She buried her face in his pecs, unable to suppress a grin at his enthusiasm and ran her hands down his bare back to the curve of his ass, pulling him in closer. She loved the feel of him there, warm and stiff between her legs. She pushed against him, closed her thighs harder, inviting him to stay.

Sam had other ideas, his hand was scrabbling for the condom, eager to slip inside her.

He found it and started to try to pry it open. She watched in amusement before she spared him the trouble, took it from him and tore the package.

"Thanks," he said.

Shelly reached between her legs and took him in hand. Sam cried out.

She unrolled the condom over him and slid it down his shaft, the rubber stretching to accommodate his girth. Sam was practically panting next to her.

Briefly, she wondered how experienced he was and then he was back between her thighs again, this time pressing himself upward, teasing, almost entering her but not quite. She hooked her leg over his hip.

His hand was on her thigh, running along the outside squeezing, pulling her forward a little.

"On top," she whispered. "I want you on top, please."

"Huh?" It took a second for him to register her words. "Okay, whatever you want."

He carefully rolled her under him, the mattress protesting with a squeaking groan.

Sam's partially pulled down jeans hampered him a little and he made a movement to pull them off the rest of the way.

She took his wrist and stopped him. "Leave them on, it's kinda sexy. Feels like we're being naughty."

He quirked an eyebrow but left them on, settled once more between her legs, taking his weight on his forearms-- and then he was pushing against her gently. At first teasing, and then lining himself up properly.

She gasped as he started to slide in and her hands went to his hips. His pelvis was wide enough to spread her legs apart further as he sank down. The size of him almost hurt at first, but he gave her time to adjust before he moved in another inch, biting his lower lip and trembling at the effort to stay slow.

She kissed the top of his sternum, because his height lined her up with it and spoke into his chest. "It's okay, Sam." She moved her hand to the back of his head, caressing her fingers through his hair.

He slid the rest of the way in with something akin to a whimper, her own cry matching his. He began to shift back and forth, barely moving within her. She kept her eyes open to watch him. He was beautiful like that-- muscles working under his skin, mouth open slightly, hair falling over his closed eyes as he rocked her beneath him.

She hooked her legs behind his back and he sped up, a little more urgency to his pace.

His jaw tightened and his muscles stiffened with sudden tension. He began to thrust in earnest.

She could see his pulse in the tight cords of his neck, his breathing coming much faster, a little moan with each rock of his hips.

Sam rested a bit more weight on her as he rose onto his hands, and adjusted his angle a little, arching his back until he heard her cry out at the sudden sensation and pressure at the front of her pelvic bone. He held himself like that and kept moving.

"Oh God, Sam."

He redoubled his efforts and she could feel him perilously close to his own climax, trying to hold the rhythm for her. He kept at it, chasing her orgasm, trying to suppress his own. It worked, she cried out and he went still-- feeling her writhe beneath him. His eyes squeezed shut a little tighter each time he heard her cry out. He was shaking.

"It's okay." She told him again when she'd caught her breath.

He shifted back onto his forearms, bent down to put his forehead against hers and began to thrust once more, in a steady pattern at first...and then more erratically, losing the rhythm every now and again, his muscles coiled.

She bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts and slid her hands up his sweating back. Sam locked gazes with her and there was something intensely intimate about his stare. His eyes revealed layers to him, even darkened as they were with his desire.

He shifted his weight, somewhat uncomfortably, arms trembling under his own bulk now, fatigue catching up with him.

She lifted her head and placed her teeth around his collarbone in a nip as he climaxed with a strangled, whimpering cry-- his body stuttering to a halt, then tensing. His breath caught in his throat, he turned his head slightly and gritted his teeth as if he were in pain.

And then, suddenly, the urgency left and he went limp. He almost collapsed on top of her but kept his weight off her chest, panting.

"I...I have to move he whispered," trying to push himself away.

He pulled out of her and stood up on shaking legs that would hardly support him, still flushed, leaning down against the mattress for support with both arms. His pants slid off of his knees and pooled at his ankles with the movement. He looked adorable, disheveled and riding out a couple of aftershocks that had him closing his eyes and halting his breathing.

She moved over and invited him back on the bed. He collapsed with a sigh and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest, her cheek pressed against the dampness there. He kissed the top of her head.

"That was the best tutoring session I have ever had." Sam said.

Shelly laughed. "I agree."

She moved up to kiss him and his hands went to her face again.

Oh yes, a girl could get used to him.

"I might have to help you with your homework more often."

She smirked and met his eyes.

They were so sweet and filled with an adoration.

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now." She didn't know why she said it. It wasn't the right time for certain.

She saw a shift in his gaze. "Oh that's alright." He smiled, ducking his head, a small huff of breath. "We could just be friends with benefits."

She didn't say anything at first, didn't take him up on the offer.

A sort of hurt panic crossed his expression, his eyes taking on a puppy dog look as his brows knitted together. "Oh." He swallowed, looking small. "I... thought you had fun."

"I did!" She reassured. Then paused. "It's not that. I have an on again off again relationship. It could get a little...complicated."

There was definitely disappointment now and something a little darker. "Oh," he pulled away and looked down at his penis, pulled off the condom and twisted to toss it into the wastebasket next to the bed.

He started to get up and she grabbed his bicep. "Sam. What's wrong?"

He shrugged her off and pulled up his pants, refastening them and looking guilty. "Nothing."

He went for his shirt and Shelly stood up.

"Sam."

"I don't picture myself as the kind of guy who cheats with someone. That's my line. I'm sorry." He pulled the shirt over his head.

He fished for his abandoned blue sneakers, found one under the bed and bent to retrieve it.

"We're on the off again." She protested, standing up, heedless of her nudity. "I just know the pattern and I don't want to lead you on. "

Sam sat down on the floor and put on his sneakers, not speaking.

"Hey," she crouched next to him and halted him with a gentle hand across his own as he was tying the laces. "Why are you so hurt? I never acted like this was anything but a hook up."

"I thought we hooked up because you liked me...not because I'm being used for some weird revenge sex." There was a definite feel of rejection running under the tone.

"Sam, I do like you."

He finished tying the lace to his tennis shoe and lifted his head to look at her.

"It's fine. It's my fault." He put his hand on the mattress for leverage and stood up. "My fault. I shouldn't have fallen into bed with you so quickly. "

"Well, I'm glad you did," Shelly countered, standing next to him.

She gave him a hug, pressing her naked body against him. He hesitated and sighed, then returned the hug.

"You're dangerous," she said, her cheek pressed against his t-shirt. "A girl could get used to you."

He gave a little snort, bent over and kissed her. "Yeah, well, only if she gives me a chance. Thanks for the lovely time. I had fun. Nice break from studying."

They broke apart and he had his hand on the doorknob. He thumbed open the lock and gave her his shy, almost disappointed smile.

Shelly stood staring at him, as he left the room. He closed the door gently and she thought she probably should have led him on and not told him about Greg. Because... unfortunately for Shelly, Sam Winchester had always had the self-respect to walk away.


End file.
